A Day with Sleepy's Girlfriend
by imAnnoying
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what if Sleepy has a girlfriend? Well I did, and obviously made a crappy story about it.
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever wondered what if Sleepy has a girlfriend? Well I did, and obviously made a crappy story about it._

_This is set after the SECOND book and before the THIRD book._

_._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." A lady was standing near my door.<p>

"We are sorry to bother you." There was a man beside the lady.

I expected a visit sooner or later yet I didn't think it will be from a young couple. They were about in their early 30's and very polite. Most of their kind screams to my ears in the middle of the night, literally. "What can I help you with?" I didn't know politeness is contagious. Why can't be others be polite like them?

"Can you tell our daughter to... lighten up?" Lighten up? What kind of message is that? I know he's young – hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and all. But was he serious or has slang words have new deeper meanings?

The lady was wearing casual clothes too – a blouse and pair of slacks with high heels. She understood my expression and said "Her name is Alesana Crawford. Please tell her to follow her dreams, her _other_ dreams."

"We love her." They both said. They disappeared faster than when they appeared in my room. I haven't even have the chance to ask other details.

Huh. What do you expect from them? I shrugged. "Typical ghosts."

* * *

><p>The next morning I went to school. I am after all still sixteen despite my 'gift' to see ghosts. I have to know this Alesana Crawford immediately so I can have peace and quiet – I wish.<p>

.

This is one of the plus points for having Cee Cee as a friend. She has a laptop that is Internet ready. Good thing that she is the head of the school paper too. This means she always brings her laptop with her. A laptop I can borrow while she's busy with something else.

Being a mediator is really fun. Lots of research. You have to identify who in the billions of people you are looking for. Next, you have to deliver the message to the person hoping you won't get caught trespassing. Looking like a lunatic is not even included. Oh the fun!

I typed in "Crawford" on to the search engine. Thousand hits. Just my luck. The first listing was about the owner of the famous realty empire, which I clearly skipped. The second link showed me a blog by a Rick Crawford. The blog was about computers and obviously still updated. I immediately went to the third link and so on. Links were directing me either to a fan site of a particular actor or to weird blogs. How does Cee Cee make researching look very easy?

* * *

><p>Ugh. What an ass Dopey is. I never thought this day will come. The day when I wished Sleepy was with us on the ride home. Clearly the day was today.<p>

Where was my eldest stepbrother? He went with a friend of him or so what I heard. Doc said Sleepy's friend also attended our school until last year when she moved somewhere up north.

Good thing we arrived at the house. One more minute in the car with Dopey and Dopey will find his jaw dislocated.

As I was going up the porch, a black sedan halted in front of the house. Surprisingly, Sleepy went out the driver's side while a girl, with jet black hair tied loosely at the back, went out the other side.

The girl was a bit taller than me and has pale skin – not like Cee Cee but very pale considering she grew up here (I think). She was wearing black skinny jeans, a pair of Chuck Taylor, and a white tattered loose shirt.

"Hey!" Sleepy greeted me. That startled me for my eyes were glued at the girl. I didn't even notice they were almost in front me.

"H–hi," I stammered. Up close the girl was not beautiful, she was ethereal.

The girl smiled and I knew that it just added a hundred more to her fan club. "Suze," she said warmly. "I'm Alice." She put her hand in front of me. I shook it like it was the first time I made a hand shake. Maybe she thought I'm an idiot. We walked inside the house.

"Sl–Jake told me –" Uh-oh. I barely knew the girl and she thinks I'm a juvenile. "– that you have a _cat_." Her smile widened with the word 'cat'. It was bad of me to think Sleepy told Alice that I was in a gang or so what he thinks.

"She's crazy about those fur balls," Sleepy said.

"I'm not crazy about them. Okay, maybe I am, but they are so adorable."

"Uhm... I don't think my cat counts as adorable," I replied. Spike doesn't even look like a cat.

We were at the living room when Andy spoke so loudly that my heart almost jumped out off my chest. "Alice!"

"Mr. Ackerman," Alice responded gracefully. "It's been a long time."

"I see you met Suze." Andy said.

"Yup." She looked at Sleepy. "You didn't tell me she was beautiful."

"I said she was pretty." I didn't know Sleepy can be so talkative – wait, Sleepy said I was _pretty_? Woah! Pause and rewind.

"Pretty is not the same as beautiful, Jake."

"I guess she is beautiful, but you know that I only use 'beautiful' in a sentence with a _particular_ name." Sleepy smiled at that. An inside joke I don't want to know more about. The important thing here was that Sleepy called me pretty and now beautiful! Sleepy, my stepbrother! Is the world ending?

"Alice, did you know Suze has a _cat_?" Andy said. I guess I'm still not off the hook for keeping a cat without their consent. Let's add that we have Max, our dog, who gets hyper with cats.

"Actually, she's about to show me." Alice said.

"Then what are you guys hanging here for?"

.

The three of us went upstairs.

"I'll just put my stuff in my room and change," Sleepy told Alice.

Alice nodded and Sleepy walked to his room.

"Spike, the cat, is at my room." I said pointing the door in front of us with my head. "Would you like to go inside?"

"If you don't mind."

"No, it's okay." I smiled. She's polite. I like that.

The scene when I opened the door was something I have been avoiding. The cat was there all right, but he was on Jesse's lap. This is not good considering Jesse's a ghost.

Ghost, which only I can see and a few (like Father D), cannot be seen by Alice. How will I explain why the cat is hovering over the chair?

Dopey, when he first saw Spike and ratted me afterwards, was dumb enough not to notice _that_ the first time round. Alice, on the other hand, is (I bet my life with) not as stupid as Dopey.

Yet, she doesn't seem to notice when she said, "Can I pet him?" The troubling part was she wasn't looking at me when she said that. Alice was looking above the chair, as if – as if she was talking to Jesse! That's impossible, unless...

All these thoughts left me when Spike immediately jumped from Jesse's lap and ran towards Alice. Jesse disappeared instantly after that. Spike, the traitor, became friendly with Alice and let her pet him on their first encounter. That cat tore my bag inside-out the first time we met! No kidding. Now, it obediently ran to Alice. Unbelievable cat.

"I guess it doesn't matter to you what the cat looks like. You think all of them are adorable." Sleepy was leaning at the door frame. He was wearing dark jeans and a sleeveless shirt matched with tattered Converse All Star.

Sleepy tried to scratch Spike's ears but Spike had the same idea. Spike tried to leave a mark on Sleepy's hand. Luckily, Alice pulled Spike away from Sleepy's hand. "Wow. Feisty. Are you sure you want to keep him Suze?"

I sighed. Being mediator is so fun that it even includes baby sitting a grumpy cat.

We heard footsteps going up the stairs. It was Andy. "There you are." He eyed the cat Alice was playing with. "Alice, could I force you to eat dinner with us? We'll be having strawberries for dessert, your favorite."

Alice turned her head towards Andy. "Even without the strawberries, I would still say 'yes'." She smiled.

"Good." Andy nodded. "I take that you will be late for dinner." He said while looking at Sleepy and Alice.

The both of them grinned. Another thing I don't understand. Dinner is sacred in this household. Well, okay. Not sacred but being late at dinner without proper reason will earn you some lecturing. But now, Andy is actually allowing it and even suggesting it!

"If you don't mind dad, will take David with us." He faced the other way and shouted, "David, you ready?" A muffled 'yes' was heard.

"How about you Suze?" Alice said.

I was confused because I don't know what they were talking about. "Me?" I said stupidly.

"We're going down to the beach. Would you like to come?"

"Uhmm..." Another intelligent response from yours truly.

"You'll love the show." Doc appeared at my doorway. I never thought my doorway will this be crowded.

Traditions are being bent and now they're talking about a show?

Guess what your genius narrator said.

"Uh. Sure..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Please please please review it.

Boring? So-so? Okay? Not good? Wrong grammar? Misspelled words? WANT THE SECOND PART? Tell me!

You don't even need to sign up to review.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

What was I suppose to say? They were talking about things I have no clue about. For me not to look stupider to Alice, I naturally said 'yes'.

That's how I ended up at the backseat of Alice's Lancer with Doc at my side and Green Day on the speakers. Don't get me wrong, I like Green Day. But when your older stepbrother is singing at the driver seat, you have to admit it is kinda weird. Not that he was singing wrong. It just felt new to me. Doc didn't seem to mind though. He even looked like he was having fun and so does Alice at the shotgun, moving her head to the beat.

Then one particular song played. It was Justin Bieber's "Baby". Let's face it; even if you are a grandparent, a grade-schooler, or even a hater, you know the lyrics to this song or at least its chorus.

"Baby, baby, baby ohhh..." Sleepy, Alice, Doc and I sang with the renowned song. If it was because we are fans of Bieber or we're just mocking his song, we didn't know. One thing was sure; we had fun singing our hearts out.

.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the beach. Alice and Sleepy walked the sands in bare foot, while Doc and I preferred to set a blanket and sit on it.

"God, I missed this!" I heard Alice screamed facing the sea with her arms stretched upward.

"Do – David, where did you say she moved again?" I asked Doc.

"New York," he answered.

"What? You didn't say we lived in the same city for a year." We wouldn't have known each other, but still.

"Well, she's moving a lot these days. Last month she was at LA. Two months before, she was at Texas." He explained.

.

Before the sun set, I saw the show they were talking about. They lit a drift wood. How they set it on fire, I'm not sure. All I know is that the two got things from the car and the next thing was, I was looking at the most colorful sunset ever. In front of us was a fire burning with brilliant colors and the majestic sun as its backdrop.

We went home after the small driftwood turned to ashes. Doc bought his DSLR and I was looking at the pictures he took this afternoon. The first picture was obviously stolen when Sleepy and Alice were waiting beside the car. I didn't want to admit it but Sleepy and Alice looked cute with their matching black and white outfits. In the picture, Sleepy was holding Alice's right hand. Spike left a reminder of their encounter. Amazingly, Sleepy was smiling, which is as rare as gold.

There was a picture of me and Doc at the beach too. One in particular showed as smiling goofily at the camera. We really looked like brother and sister. Unconsciously, I smiled. The last picture was the four of us, with our backs to camera, looking at the sunset. You have to thank timers for that.

* * *

><p>Dinner was fantastic as always as long as it is Andy's cooking. "Did you have fun at the beach?" Mom asked us.<p>

The funny part was that the four of us – me, Alice, Sleepy, and Doc – said, "Yes" at the same time. Everyone giggled at that. Except for Dopey, who was chugging on his protein shake at time we were at the beach.

"Brad, Jake told me you're going out with a girl named Debbie." Alice told Dopey.

"I am not dating Debbie." Dopey's face was red. He glared at Sleepy. I like Alice a lot already. "Jake, here, receives calls every night from giggly girls." Dopey's face is funny when he tries to be smug while his face is as red as a tomato.

"He never called them back, you know." I said. I didn't know what came over me, but I felt that I need to defend Sleepy. Weird.

Alice lightly smacked Sleepy's left arm. "That's rude. You should have at least called them back." Not a reaction I expected.

"Well, I was busy..." Sleepy answered while scratching the back of his neck. Andy quietly laughed at that.

.

Unexpectedly, rain poured – weird. What's weirder was that it turned into a storm during dinner.

"Oh my. Alice, I think it is better you stay here for the night. I heard that a storm was suppose to hit tomorrow but I think it decided to be early." Mom said.

"You could sleep at Jake's room." Did Andy really said that? Obviously so, since both mom and I looked at Andy.

I heard a vibrating phone. "Sorry, but can I take this?" Alice asked.

"Oh. Sure." Mom replied while Andy nodded.

When Alice disappeared to the other room, mom said, "Andy, I think it is better for Alice to sleep with Suzie." Even if I only met Alice today, mom was right. You can't just put two teenagers of the opposite sex together in one room!

Andy laughed. "Honey, I know it might seem strange that I'm even suggesting this, but I have trust on the two of them." Sleepy, on the other hand, doesn't seem to hear any part of this conversation for he was looking like his old self – sleepy. "They haven't seen each other for a year. Besides, Suze only met Alice today. I don't want to impose for her to let someone she barely knows in her room." He has a point, but it's still unheard off. "You can check them before we sleep if you want Honey."

"If you say so Honey." Mom reluctantly dropped the subject.

"I'll just get some juice." I stood and went to the kitchen.

Looking at the window was Alice. "Yes, yes. Please cancel any appointment until I return." Alice shut her mobile phone.

"Juice?" I raised the juice container.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I went to my room. I changed into my sleepwear and I remembered Alice. She doesn't have extra clothes with her. So, I went to Sleepy's room. The door was ajar but I still knocked.<p>

"Come in." I heard Sleepy say.

I was expecting trash on the floor and dirty laundry stuck somewhere, but what I saw was shocking. Sleepy's room was spotless clean. It was way cleaner then mine. To the left was obviously his closet and a door to his bathroom. A wide window mostly covered the wall opposite the main door. There were also a computer, boxes and containers, and books. The bed was adjacent to the window and on top of it were two teenagers playing Scrabble.

"Hey Suze," Alice greeted. She was holding a tile and was putting it on the board. "Catacomb! Beat that." She gloated to Sleepy.

"I should have not put that 'cat' there." Sleepy shook his head. "What brings you here?" He asked me.

"Oh, I was wondering if Alice would like to borrow some of my clothes. But it looks like you took care of it." I explained. Alice was wearing a checkered boxer shorts that obviously belongs to a guy and a black MCR shirt that I saw Sleepy used before. This time Alice's hair was resting naturally on her shoulders. I can clearly see why Sleepy can't keep his eyes off her.

Yet it wasn't her beauty that left me dumbfounded at the door. Alice got off the bed. I expected she'll just hug me. Instead she kissed my right cheek. "Thank you Suze," she smiled.

No one ever thanked me that way. Even ghosts just appear, wave, and poof! That's how I mostly get my thank you. A kiss? Never.

Sleepy tried to hide his laughter. I glared at him. "Wanna join?" Sleepy offered, pointing at the other tray.

"Thanks, but I'll retire." I glanced at Alice. "And, ugh... You're welcome Alice." That sounded more of a question. I mentally slapped myself. "Good night guys."

"Good night." They both said.

* * *

><p>As I laid down on my bed, one name popped in my head, 'Alice'. Why is it that since the time I met her, I want to get in her good side? And during dinner why did I answered Dopey like that? I never was interested in any of my stepbrothers' love lives. But clearly Alice made me think otherwise. And those pictures of me and Doc did showed two kin having fun. Maybe Gina was right, having brothers is cool. Hmm... But Dopey still is another matter.<p>

"Suzie! Cee Cee is on the phone!" I almost forgot about my latest 'assignment'. I went down the stairs.

"Thanks mom." I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked Cee Cee to do some research about Alesana Crawford because like what you saw earlier I am not research material.

"Are you sure you tried to research on Alesana this morning?" Cee Cee asked.

"Yes, of course. It just showed me irrelevant links." I defended myself.

"Because you clearly skipped the most _relevant_ link. Crawford Realty." I didn't respond and Cee Cee explained further. "Crawford Realty is owned by Mr. Jefferson Crawford and Mrs. Carol Crawford who were actually from here. They died a year ago on a plane crash. The company is to be inherited by their one and only daughter, once she turns 18. Her name is Alesana Crawford, but she is commonly known as..."

"Alice Crawford." The both of us said.

.

I thanked Cee Cee for her time and I immediately went to Sleepy's room. I asked if I can talk to Alice privately.

"Fine." Sleepy walked away from the bed. "But after I get water from the kitchen, you should be finished with the _private_ part of your conversation." He grabbed a shirt and went out the door.

Alice patted the space beside her on the bed and I sat down. "Is this about the guy on your room?"

"Not really, but it's related. Do you see them?" I asked.

She shook her head sideways. "I only feel them. Sometimes I also see a glowing aura."

"I see." I jumped into to the main topic before Sleepy misses Alice too much. "Mr. and Mrs. Crawford asked me to tell you something." She didn't respond; I continued. "They would like you to follow your _other_ dreams."

It took a few moments before she said, "Is that what they really said?"

I nodded. "They love you and I quote what your dad said, 'lighten up'."

She laughed at the phrase. The same time she wiped her eye. "The Crawford Realty is my parents' life work. They put their blood and sweat on the company. I just can't leave it." Her eyes were red. "I exchanged seeing my friends at school for home school so I could have time. I have been learning everything I can about realty on the past year with the help of my uncle."

I hugged Alice. She told me that she wanted to have a Bachelor's degree. She wanted to be a vet, since she was a kid. She loves her parents so much that she left everything for their business. Her parents' death made her life take another direction.

"I just went to get water." Sleepy appeared and was walking towards us. If it wasn't for Sleepy, Alice and I might have been there all night without noticing the time. "I didn't know you guys will miss me that much." Sleepy handed a glass of water to Alice.

"Don't be silly, Sleepy." She stifled a laugh. Sleepy wiped the tears that were still on Alice's face. She drank the water. "Suze convinced me too go back to Mission Academy." Sleepy looked at Alice. "And maybe go to a university after."

Sleepy was so shocked he didn't say anything. He just hugged Alice tightly.

It was almost inaudible since Sleepy's head was buried in Alice's shoulder. But I'm sure he said, "Thank you Suze."

Wait. "Alice did you called Jake, Sleepy?"

Alice laughed. "Yeah, that's my pet name for him. He always looks like his dozing off, because of his work." She patted Sleepy's head. "Also because he looks cute when his sleeping."

I will never ever call Jake, Sleepy _ever_ again.

.

THE END.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Phew. Well, that's all I've got. I think the 2nd chapter is better written than the first._

_Thank you for those who read, especially those who reviewed the first chapter! :D_

_._

_Don't forget to review!_

_Thank you!_


End file.
